The Perfect Christmas
by Akkadia
Summary: CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT! Takumi has always spent Christmas distantly from everyone and is ready to do the same thing this year. But will this holiday be different from all the others? Love scene is there but written very subtly so should pass for a T rating! Please read and let me know what you think! (sister/brother fic to 'A Shingyoshi and Misu Christmas"


A/N: Okay this is sort of a brother/sister one-shot to my Shingyoshi and Misu Christmas one-shot. I do hope anyone who reads it will like it!

Disclaimer: I own my love for them and the idea of the story itself.

Takumi's dark brown eyes reflected off the window of dorm room 270. He watched as the countless snowflakes fell from heaven and landed creating a blanket of pure white across the courtyard. As he watched the snow he thought back to last years Christmas and how it had almost been ruined thanks to his former roommate, and boyfriend Gii being reckless and traveling in the cold without the proper warmth and protection against the harsh environment. Takumi had made Gii promise to never pull a stunt as idiotic as that again. Gii of course had promised in return asked for a kiss from his beloved to which Takumi had been more than happy to oblige.

Due to the fact one of the teachers was given permission to stay at the school over the holidays this year Takumi along with a few other students had chosen to spend the holidays at school as well. Takumi could have gone home but he found no reason to spend time with two strangers who used to pretend they loved him as a son. Besides he felt that Shidou was more like a home then his actual residence could ever be.

Of course his parents had insisted he come home for the holidays but when he had told them a white lie claiming he wasn't feeling good and felt traveling may weaken him even more they couldn't argue. He didn't really enjoy lying but at the same time one white lie couldn't hurt as long as he didn't let it backfire on him later on in the future. Besides that, it wasn't totally a lie. He honestly didn't feel good about going back home but he had altered a few of the details.

Takumi continued to watch the snowflakes dance among the light breeze that had developed and smiled at the beautiful sight of it. His eyes followed the flakes until they landed on the courtyard of the school where he could swear he could see a figure sitting on the statue outside the main hall. It took him a minute to realize but sitting there was none other than his boyfriend; Gii. He was dressed in warm attire yes but the reasons behind him being there were puzzling. Hadn't Gii gone home for Christmas?

Deciding the only way to cure his curiosity was to get the information from the horse's mouth, Takumi quickly dressed in a sweater slipped into his boots which he had placed next to his shoes and hastily threw on his jacket before running out of his room and down to the courtyard. He reached the statue and took a minute to catch his breath before cautiously approaching the figure. "Anou?" The figured turned and offered him a smile.

"Yo, Takumi."

Takumi felt his heart swell just like it always did every time he saw his boyfriend after a long absence from each other. He looked around to see if any of the other students were watching before walking over and brushing away the snow from the ledge and sitting down next to the light brown haired boy. "Gii, what are you doing here?"

Gii didn't respond at first as he looked up towards the overcast sky and watched the snow fall. 'Enjoying the view." He turned to look at Takumi, "Which I must say has improved immensely.'

Takumi could feel his cheeks start a flame but thanked the fact he could blame his blush on the cold chill in the air if he was confronted about it. But then he forgot who it was that had given him the compliment. Shaking the thought from his head he looked at Gii, "No, I mean why are you herd on Christmas break? I figured you would be spending the holidays at home with your family."

"Well that was my plan until I heard you were going to be staying here alone." Gii said. "I told my parents that I really didn't feel like coming home for the holidays and to my surprise they didn't argue. They were going on a cruise for the holidays and had invited me but I figured they would want to be alone so it all worked out in both our favors."

"Wait, are you telling me you missed out on that just to spend Christmas here with me?" Takumi asked shocked.

Gii placed a hand on his boyfriend's knee, "Takumi, did you honestly think I was going to let you spend the holidays here alone? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let that happen?"

Takumi was at a loss for words, "Gii…"

Gii only smiled before standing up walking a little ways away from the statue and allowing himself to fall backwards onto the snow.

"Gii!"

Gii laughed as he began to spread his arms and legs resulting the beginning of a snow angel. "Takumi, make one with me!"

Takumi at first had no idea what Gii was up to but when he saw the shape being made a small smile danced on his lips and he stood up and followed his boyfriend's example and lay down next to Gii. He moved his arms and legs in unison with Gii and looked over to see a childlike grin on his boyfriend's face. "Gii, you're enjoying this too much. You're like a child."

Gii smiled in return and some how managed to maneuver himself away from his snow angel without damaging it. "Hey it's Christmas break. Even I shouldn't be expected to keep a demeanor up all the time."

"True." Takumi said as he managed too climbed away from his own snow angel without causing any damage as well. He stood up and looked over at Gii only to be greeted with a snowball in his shoulder. "Gii!"

"You're the one who said I'm like a child! So I'm going to act like it!" Gii responded before gathering another handful of snow and hurling it at his boyfriend. Only this time he missed and was greeted with a hit from the raven-haired boy.

"Two can play at that game!" Takumi yelled as he ran off with Gii chasing behind him.

The two continued to throw snowballs at each other both managing to hit the other and missing each other. Laughter filled the courtyard as they both continued their battle neither person wanting to give in but the fun was brought to a halt when a sneeze rocked Takumi's form.

Gii was at his beloved's side in a second. "Daijoubu ka, Takumi?"

Takumi took a minute to realize he had been the one who sneezed. "Hai, I think so."

Gii wrapped his arms around Takumi pulling him close. "Gomen, I shouldn't have-"

"Gii don't." Takumi pleaded. "Let's just head inside so neither of use catches our death."

Gii found no reason to argue and their fun ended as they headed towards the dorms.

Takumi stopped and turned around to see their snowball fight had ruined their snow angels. "Oh well."

Gii turned as well but then switched his gaze to Takumi, "At least this angel will always be with me."

Takumi could feel his cheeks start aflame once again and he glanced away, "Gii."

Gii could tell the red in his love's cheeks wasn't to only be blamed on the cold. "Come on. I think we should both take a warm shower and head to bed. Just because we don't have the early curfew doesn't mean we should want to sleep through Christmas morning."

Takumi did a double take. It was Christmas eve! "Gii."

Gii said nothing as he led the other boy into the dorms and he and Takumi stopped at room 270 for the room's occupant to slip off his jacket and boots and retrieve his towel and a change of clothes but when he reached for the door handle and it wouldn't budge a look of panic flew to his features.

"Gii, I don't have my key and the door is locked."

Gii looked at the other boy for several seconds before busting out laughing.

Takumi however didn't find the situation as humorous as his boyfriend did and he voiced his opinion. "I'm glad you could have a laugh from my benefit." With that he started to walk down the stairs only to be stopped when he felt a hand clasp itself around his wrist.

"Gomen, Takumi, I wasn't laughing about that." Gii said. "To be honest I was laughing from relief."

Takumi turned to look at the other boy confused. "Nani?"

"Takumi, I want you to spend the night in my room with me tonight. There's only one teacher here so we have less chance of getting caught." Gii explained. "Besides, it being the holiday I don't think they will really care."

"Well I really don't have any place else to stay until I can get my door open tomorrow." Takumi pointed out. "But what am I going to do? I don't have my pajamas or my towel."

"You may borrow one of my towels and I'm sure I can find some clothes for you to borrow to sleep in." Gii assured him, "I'll let you shower first since you seem to be higher risk of getting a cold."

" But Gii-"

Gii silenced him with a quick kiss and led him towards the third floor. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his own key before unlocking the door and pulling his boyfriend into the room. "Let's get out of these wet clothes and into something warm." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of the towels from the bottom drawer tossing to Takumi. "Go ahead and shower I'll lay some clothes for you in the bathroom."

Takumi caught the towel with ease and slipped out of his boots and jacket before walking into the bathroom. Once the door was closed he turned on the shower allowing the hot water a chance to run before slipping out of his damp clothing and placing them to the side. After hanging the towel on the provided hook right next to the shower he adjusted the temperature of the water before stepping under the showerhead. As soon as the water hit his skin he was in heaven. The heat warmed him and calmed all at the same time.

After enjoying the feel of the water for a few minutes Takumi quickly washed his hair and scrubbed himself clean before turning off the water and reaching for the towel and wrapping it around his shoulder. He hesitated to step out but eventually worked up the willpower and pushed the curtain back only to be greeted by a blast of cold air.

Teeth chattering Takumi quickly began to dry off his hair to decrease the dripping before wiping down his body and wrapping the towel around his waist. Looking up he could see a message written on the steamed up mirror.

These should fit.

Get comfy, be back soon!

Laying on the vanity was a pair of jogging pants and a plain long sleeved black shirt along with a pair of black boxers. Takumi removed his towel and quickly changed into the provided attire grateful that they were only a bit loose on him. After cleaning up after himself he stepped out of the bathroom to find his boyfriend's room empty. Takumi moved over to Gii's sofa and sat down on the very edge of the cushion. Even though he was told to get comfy he always felt awkward being in his boyfriend's room ever since their first meeting that took place there. He was on his feet when he heard the door open.

"It's okay Takumi, it's just me. " Gii said as he rounded the corner. "I went to tell Makutsuo-sensei you were staying here for the night so you wouldn't get into trouble. "

Takumi only nodded understanding.

"I hope you didn't use all the hot water." Gii joked as he fished out his pajamas and fresh towel.

"No there should be plenty of hot water for you." Takumi said

Gii said nothing as he headed into the bathroom.

Takumi waited until he was alone again before moving from the sofa to the window where he pulled back the curtain to find the snow had stopped and the blanket on the ground was glimmering in the lights from the school and starlight. He continued to watch outside becoming completely entranced by the beauty of it that he didn't even here the bathroom door open and Gii walking up to him from behind.

Gii cautiously wrapped his arms around Takumi's waist and placed his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's quite a sight isn't it?"

Takumi jumped when he felt Gii's arms surround him but he leaned back against his lover's frame with a small smile on his face. "Hai."

Gii placed gentle kisses on his lover's neck and his cheek before pulling him closer. "Takumi arigatou."

"Hmm, nani?"

"You're making this Christmas to be the best I think I've ever had." Gii said

"But Gii, it's not Christmas yet, not for another 3 hours at least." Takumi said glancing at the clock on his boyfriend's desk.

"I don't have to wait for it to be official to thanking you for something I can already tell is going to happen." Gii said as he turned the raven-haired boy around and capturing his lips in a gentle loving kiss.

Takmi returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Gii's shoulders only to feel himself being pulled closer into his auburn-haired lover's embrace.

Gii broke the kiss and looked into Takumi's dark brown eyes with a pleading glance in his own. "Takumi…"

Takumi caught on to what his lover was hinting at and felt the want to be even closer to the other boy increase as he leaned in for another kiss.

Gii deepened the kiss and without breaking it managed to lift Takumi into his arms bridal style and carrying him over to his bed and gently placing him into the mattress. He slowly broke the kiss and looked into his lover's eyes this time with a glance of questioning and slight hesitation, "Are you sure?"

Takumi responded by sitting up to remove the borrowed shirt pulling Gii back into the kiss this time gently probing the other boy's lips with his tongue.

Gii immediately took the hint and returned the kiss as well as the gesture. He unbuttoned his own pajama shirt and tossed it to the side where it joined Takumi's white shirt. He broke the kiss and began to trail kisses along his lover's neck and shoulder's earning a unique mixture between a moan a gasp and a bit of a whimper that was all Takumi. It had been nearly two months since they had, had the chance to be together like this so Gii had missed that sound immensely and was grateful that only his ear would have the pleasure of hearing it.

Takumi knew Gii knew all of his sensitive spots and couldn't stop himself from reacting to the gestures his lover insisting on making. He could feel his body reacting and soon he could feel the pressure in his lower region soon begin to beg for attention.

Gii noticed as well having placed on leg between Takumi's knees. He glanced down and nodded in approval before trailing kisses down his lover's exposed stomach stopping temporarily at the waistband of the borrowed pair of jogging pants. "Takumi?"

Takumi caught on and nodded his okay.

Gii didn't answer as he slowly removed the jogging pants leaving Takumi in the black boxers. He gently kissed the covered problem before removing the boxers as well leaving his boyfriend completely exposed. "As always, you're breathtaking, Takumi."

Takumi felt his cheeks grow red for the third time that day before he gasped when he felt Gii's mouth engulf him. "Ah, Gii!"

Gii mentally smiled as he continued his gestures enjoying the reactions his lover was giving in return. He used every method could think of and felt Takumi grip comforter.

"Gii, please." Takumi managed to gasp out.

Gii stopped his tactics and looked up, "Takumi?"

"I want to-" Takumi said.

Gii caught on and removed his own pants and boxers only then realizing he too was experiencing a little problem.

Takumi moved over so Gii could lie down and proceeded to return the favor from earlier.

Gii couldn't hold his gasps of pleasure. Despite being a violinist that resulted in using his hands, Takumi always seemed to have a very talented mouth when it came to this.

Takumi was thankful for the response he was getting and continued enjoying the fact he was able to make his lover feel this way.

"Takumi, please, I want…"

Takumi didn't need to hear anymore as he moved up only to be maneuvered so Gii was now hovering over him.

Gii captured Takumi's lips again in a deep passionate kiss before moving away to retrieve a small bottle from underneath his bed. He then used the substance from the bottle to prepare his lover for the oncoming intrusion wanting very much to make sure Takumi felt as little pain as possible. " Gomen, Takumi."

Takumi's grip on the comforter tightened as Gii using as much gentleness as he could use made him ready. "Gii…"

Gii only nodded before capturing Takumi's lips again and with another apology on his lips entered his lover.

Takumi bit his own lips to keep from crying out. The combination of the pain and pleasure and wholeness coursing through his body was overwhelming.

Gii was overwhelmed himself with everything and it took every ounce of his will power to keep still and allow Takumi to adjust to the intrusion. Once he was given the okay he obliged and began moving earning gasps and faint cries of pleasure from his lover.

Takumi pulled Gii closer and responded to his movements increasing the pleasure coursing between the two of them. His nails began to dig into Gii's back and he could feel his entire body becoming engulfed with pure love and pleasure. He reached down to help his own problem along but was stopped when he felt Gii beat him to it. He then returns his arms back to Gii's shoulders locking his hands hand together behind the other boy's back.

Gii took a hold of his lover and began to caress him in time with his other movements determined for both of them to reach their peak at the same time. He increased his speed earning a full out cry of pleasure from his raven haired lover when he hit the right spot. Wanting Takumi to feel it again he continued to aim for that spot.

Takumi was starting to see stars and felt the heat building up in his throat and the cries of pleasure in this throat. He wrapped his legs around Gii's waist pulling them even closer "Gii, please!"

Gii responded by capturing Takumi's lips in the most passionate kiss he could muster before increasing his speed as fast as he dare attempt and felt Takumi's entire body raise itself off the mattress causing him to be pushed even further into his lover resulting in him reaching his own peak. For a moment neither of them moved, neither wanted this moment of pure love to end but they knew it couldn't last forever. Gii wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and without removing himself proceeded to carry Takumi into the bathroom where he slowly lift the raven haired boy up and gently set him on to the floor.

"Gii?"

"It's okay Takumi. I'm just going to get us cleaned up." Gii said explaining his actions.

Takumi only nodded. "Gii will we take it together or-"

"What ever you're comfortable with Takumi." Gii answered quietly.

Takumi took his lover's hand into his own and gestured towards the shower.

Gii took the hint and after adjusting the temperature and running back out to his room to retrieve two new towels he pulled Takumi into the shower.

After they had washed off the evidence of their previous engagement Gii had insisted on drying Takumi's hair and had him change back into the borrowed night attire before drying his own and changing back into his dark blue pajamas. After they both were clean, dry and now fully clothed they returned to Gii's bed, which was a mess but neither seemed to mind.

Gii pulled back the covers and after waiting for Takumi to climb in hopped in as well and pulled his lover close to his chest.

Takumi wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and placed his head on Gii's chest right where his heart was located. He closed his eyes and listened to the beating of his lover's heart.

"Takumi, don't fall asleep yet." Gii whispered when he felt Takumi grow quiet.

"Eh?"

"Don't fall asleep yet." Gii said again stroking Takumi's raven hair and pacing a kiss on top of his lover's head.

"Why?"

"Please."

"Hai."

After what seemed like hours Takumi felt his eyelids begin to droop. "Gomen, Gii, I don't think I can stay awake any longer."

Gii sighed as he slowly pulled Takumi away and got up from the bed. "Just one more minute."

Takumi sighed. "Okay, I think I can handle that."

Gii walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. He then pulled out a small blue satin box. "Takumi, it's now officially Christmas and I want you to have your present now."

Takumi sat up need for sleep temporarily forgotten and curiosity now piqued.

Gii turned on the lamp, walked over and held the box out. "I hope you like it. I wasn't sure what I should get that could top my gift from last year."

Takumi chuckled remembering Gii had given him an entire Christmas tree the year before. He took the box into his hand and carefully opened it and when he saw what was inside he nearly dropped it. "Gii!"

Gii looked at Takumi with a very nervous expression on his face. "You don't like it?"

Takumi was at a loss for words as he pulled out a small pendant shaped like a musical treble cleft. It appeared to be made of silver with a single crystal in the loop. "Gii it's-? I love it!" He could feel faint tears beginning to build up in his eyes but he hastily brushed them away.

Relief was highly evident on Gii's features as he moved over and sat down on his bed. "Yokatta. I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"Gii you didn't spend a lot of money on my did you?" Takumi asked.

"Not exactly. It wasn't as much as you think and even if it was you're more than worth it Takumi." Gii said only to be answered with a deep kiss from his lover. He returned the kiss and held Takumi close to him.

"Gii, gomen, I don't have your present yet. I didn't know you were staying here over the holidays." Takumi said with a hint of regret in his voice. He looked at the pendant. "But, I don't know how I can even begin to match this."

"Takumi, you have already given me my gift."

"Eh?"

Gii moved so he could gently stroke his lover's soft cheek, "Takumi, you here in my arms with that beautiful smile I cherish so much on your lips and what you gave me earlier. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Takumi looked away embarrassed by his lover's words only to feel Gii's hand gently cup his chin. "Gii?"

"Don't look away, Takumi." Gii pleaded. He then placed the softest most gentle and loving kiss he had ever given to his lover before pulling Takumi into his lap and wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

Takumi responded by wrapping his arms around Gii's torso and placing his head on Gii shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Gii." Moments later his eyes closed and he soon fell asleep.

Gii smiled but didn't bother to move. He wanted this moment to last forever and he figured as long as he held his beloved close and no one was there to interrupt this pure moment of perfection it would. "Merry Christmas, Takumi."

A/N: okay that's it! This will not be continued but I hope anyone who reads it enjoyed and will let me know what they think in a review MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
